Diesel Versus Sodor
by DonaldDouglasandToby6
Summary: This adaptation of the annual trilogy and the RWS trilogy of Duck VS Diesel and an adaptation of a S6 episode will leave Diesel in pearl.
1. Diesel's Devious Deed

Devious Diesel was sulking in the yard; the trucks wouldn't stop singing about him.

"Trucks are waiting in the yard,

tackling them with easel.

'Show the world what I can do!'

gaily boasts the Diesel!

In and out he creeps about,

like a big black weasel,

when he pulls wrong trucks out...

Pop Goes the Diesel!"

"Grrr!" growled Diesel and he bumped the trucks, but of course, the trucks didn't stop.

Suddenly, Duck came into the Yard to shunt Gordon's express coaches and was horrfied at the song.

"Shut up!" he ordered and he bumped the trucks. The trucks died down.

"I'm sorry our trucks are rude to you, Diesel," apologized Duck. Diesel was still furious.

"Pah! You're not sorry! You did it on purpose?"

"Did what?"

"You know what!"

"Nonsense!" interuppted Henry, "You did it to yourself."

"Indeed," agreed Gordon, "You were just trying to show off."

"Oh, like you don't." snickered Diesel. Gordon was now very cross.

"Besides," said James, "We engines have our differences, but we never talk about them to trucks of all things! That would be... uh-"

"Disgraceful!" corrected Gordon.

"Disgusting!" put in James.

"Despicable!" finished Henry, but Diesel was too devious to care; he hated Duck and he wanted him to be sent away somewhere else.

"But how..." thought Diesel.

The next day, Diesel was resting in the shed when he heard a "clunk. clunk." He looked up and saw that it was Henry, backing down into the shed.

"What a menace trucks are!" complained Henry.

"Henry! What happened?" asked Duck.

"It was those trucks on the hill. I managed to stop them, but now I got flat tyres! Pah!" snorted Henry indignantly. Diesel snickered; he had gotten an idea.

Later, Diesel was shunting some trucks in the yards.

"Hello, trucks. I laughed and laughed about your good joke about me yesterday. Duck told me one about Henry. He called him 'Old Square Wheels' after that incident this morning." snickered Diesel.

The trucks laughed and giggled.

"Don't tell Henry I told you," finished Diesel and he scurried away before anybody could see him.

It wasn't long before Henry found out once he came back from the Works.

"Call me 'Old Square Wheels', eh Duck?" he fumed crossly.

"'Old Square Wheels'? Sorry Henry, but I don't know anything about it." Henry scoffed.

"Nobody else did it. It must be you." Diesel snapped. Duck was cross, but he could do nothing as he sadly puffed away to shunt Gordon's express.

"That worked well," snickered Diesel, "Now, what can I do for James...?"

He didn't have long to find out.

The next day, Diesel approached the yard.

"James has been here for a long time, hasn't he? He must be old." pointed out Diesel.

"He's not the oldest," remarked a truck, "Edward is older. The engines used to tease him about it, but he proved them wrong."

"How?" asked Diesel slowly.

"Well, James got into a runaway and somehow Edward stopped him, or so I heard," replied the truck.

"Indeed. James must've felt silly. It's funny," said Diesel, "that if James stood out in the rain, he'd be the color he is: red with rust." The trucks laughed.

Suddenly, Diesel suddenly got an idea and he growled off to the shed.

When he came back, he was snickering.

"You know," Diesel said, trying to keep calm, "that after I told him the story you told me, Duck called James 'Rusty Red Scrap Iron.'" The trucks laughed harder.

"How clever!" chortled the trucks.

The story went round quickly and when James went to collect his trucks, they snickered "Rusty Red Scrap Iron! Rusty Red Scrap Iron!" James was furious. He soon found out where the name supposedly came from.

"That Duck!" fumed James as he puffed away, "I'll never trust him again!"

As he puffed away, Diesel smirked triumphantly.

That night, Duck was very tired indeed.

"Finally, I can rest..." he panted as he thought of the shed.

But as he puffed near the shed, he saw James and Henry blocking his path; James on the turntable and Henry in one of the births.

"Go away! You can't come in!" hissed James.

"What are you two playing at?" asked Duck.

"The real question is, what are _you_ playing at?" fumed Henry.

"I'm not 'Rusty Red Scrap Iron'!" wheeshed James.

"And I'm not 'Old Square Wheels' either!" chimed in Henry, "the trucks say you've been calling us names."

"But I didn't call you those names. You can't trust trucks," objected Duck, but Henry nor James didn't move.

Duck sighed and he sadly puffed onto a siding out of the way.

"I can't believe this..." he sighed. Diesel was in the shed too, and he couldn't help but smirk.

"Right..." Diesel said in his oily voice, "Now that I've Henry and James on my side, I wonder what I can do for Gordon..."

A few days later, Diesel overheard a conversation between the trucks.

"Gordon thinks he can got faster than anything else! I wonder who would win? A horse or him?" giggled a small truck.

"That reminds me of the engines that used to be on my old railway," wheezed an old brakevan, "Back then, engines were named after horses like Pretty Polly and Lamburg."

"Pretty Polly! Ha, ha, ha! What a silly name!" giggled the trucks.

"Have you noticed," said a van, "that Gordon looks as if he's galloping?" The trucks laughed harder.

"Like a horse!" they giggled.

Diesel thought about the trucks' conversation all day.

"Hm... Galloping..."

The next day was very hot indeed and heat flew around Henry and Gordon's boilers. Henry had just finished his drink and he was puffing away. Gordon didn't need water, but he had to pass the water tower to get to the station. As he moved past the water tower, dripping water fell on his hot boiler which caused a loud sizzling noise.

"Looks like a frying sausage." remarked Diesel's driver.

"Galloping sausage... Yes, that's it!" giggled Diesel and that afternoon he spoke to the trucks again.

"Do you know what Duck said about Gordon this morning?" he asked the trucks.

"Uh... no."

"Well, this is your chance to find out. Duck called Gordon a 'Galloping Sausage!'" The trucks tittered.

"You shouldn't laugh! It's very rude," Diesel said modestly, but trucks don't have good manners so they laughed anyway, much to Diesel's delight.

The 'Galloping Sausage' story spread quickly like the last two, and Gordon soon found out why.

"Duck!" he growled as he approached the shed, "I'm an important engine! Not a galloping sausage!" Duck was confused.

"But Gordon, I never called you that," replied Duck, but Gordon didn't believe him.

Henry, Gordon, and James started to hiss loudly and blew steam all over Duck. The Fat Controller came to see what was the matter.

"What's with all the noise?"

"Duck called me 'Old Square Wheels'!" sulked Henry.

"He called me 'Rusty Red Scrap Iron'!" fumed James.

"I'm not a 'Galloping Sausage'!" finished Gordon crossly. The Fat Controller turned to Duck.

"Did you cause this rocus, Duck?"

"Beg pardon sir, but no steam engine would be as mean as that. I only wish sir, that I thought those names myself if the dome fits..." Diesel approached the shed.

"Now Diesel, you heard what Duck said," said the Fat Controller.

"I'm sorry sir, but I know nothing of it. Duck is the only engine that could've done it."

"Liar!" fumed Duck.

"Silence!" boomed the Fat Controller, "Now Duck, I want you to work at Wellsworth with Edward. I know he'll be glad to see you."

"Y-you m-m-mean leave sir?"

"I'm afraid so, just until I can get to the bottom of this."

A small tear fell down Duck's face.

"As you wish, sir..." and Duck puffed sadly away, while Diesel laughed quietly with triumph.


	2. A Close Shave

Now that Duck was out of his way, Diesel felt much happier. He talked often with the big engines, but he gradually got a dislike for Henry.

"He always moans about his tubes. Pah!" spluttered Diesel to Gordon one day.

"Henry is actually sick, Diesel, He often breaks down, but he's still Really Useful." Diesel didn't believe Gordon, however. He devised a plan.

Diesel spoke to the trucks that morning.

"Did you know that Henry isn't really sick? He told me he just acts like he's sick to get out of work," and Diesel oiled quickly away. Most of the trucks laughed, except for one small van; he got the feeling that Diesel was lying.

So when Henry arrived to take a goods train, the small van plucked up courage.

"Henry! Diesel said you're not really sick!" he called. Henry was furious, and so was his driver.

"Why that black box on wheels..." Henry spluttered.

Meanwhile, Duck arrived at Edward's station.

"It's not fair!" he complained, "Diesel made the Fat Controller and all the engines think I'm horrid." Edward smiled.

"I know you aren't," he said, "and so does the Fat Controller. Just wait and see. In the meantime, you can help me."

Duck soon set to work, and immediately felt happier; he liked the job of being a banker. His only problem dealt with the big engines; they never spoke to him at all, which made him sad.

One day, he had just helped a foreign engine up the hill with his trucks and he was puffing over the crossings to the other line.

Suddenly, he heard something like a guard's whistle.

"That's odd," he thought, "We haven't a guard." His driver heard it too and looked back.

"Runaway trucks! Hurry!" he cried and adjusted Duck's speed. There were twenty heavily loaded trucks, and they were laughing like maniacs.

Before the signalman could change the points, the trucks followed Duck.

"Hurrah! Hurrah! We've broken away! We've broken away! Chase him! Bump him! Throw him off the rails!"

Little did they know that the guard had saved Duck; after the trucks had knocked him off his van, he still ran after the train and blew his whistle to catch Duck and his crew's attention.

"What do we do?!" cried out Duck to his driver.

"As fast as we can. Then they'll catch us gradually."

Duck whistled fiercely through Edward's station, surprising Edward.

"Was that Duck?" he exclaimed just as the trucks flew by. Edward was stunned.

Duck tried his best to outrun the trucks, but they were too fast and caught up to him with a shuddering jar.

"They caught us!" cried Duck. The driver tried to put on the brakes while the fireman climbed back and the van brakes came on with a scream.

Braking carefully, the driver was gaining control.

"Another clear mile and we'll stop them," he said. Duck and the trucks swerved around a bend, but then there was trouble.

"Oh glory! Look at that!" cried the driver; James was just leaving the station with a passenger train. Duck's driver leapt to his reverser.

"Steady, Duck! Steady! It's up to you now!"

Duck put every ounce of steam against the trucks.

"You can't stop us! You can't! You can't! On! On!" screamed the trucks.

But Duck was holding them back now.

"I must stop them! I must stop them! I must!" panted Duck.

The station became nearer and nearer.

The last coach cleared the platform just as Duck approached the station.

"It's too late!" wailed Duck and shut his eyes. But suddenly he felt a swerve under his wheels. "What? What's going on!" cried Duck as he opened his eyes. James could only stare in shock.

Duck didn't dare look at what was coming next; a barber had set up shop in a wooden shed in the yard, which was a very bad choice.

The barber was shaving a customer just as he felt a shivering groan outside.

"What is that?" he wondered and he peered out the window. He nearly screamed at what he saw. Before he could say a word, Duck crashed straight into the wall. Part of it caved in.

The customer jumped nervously, but the barber held him down.

"It's only an engine..."

"Only an engine? We could've been injured!" exploded the customer, "I'm not coming here again!" The barber was furious.

"Beg pardon, but please sir, excuse my intrusion." said Duck meekly.

"No I won't! You frightened my customers and I may do myself out of a job! Not to mention the nice blue paint that I just painted on the walls this morning! I'll teach you!" fumed the barber, and he lathered Duck's face all over. Poor Duck

Percy had come to clean up the mess. Onboard was the Fat Controller.

The barber was telling him what he thought.

"I don't appreciate engines popping through my walls. They disturb my customers."

"I appreciate your feelings, and will gladly pay for any damage," said the Fat Controller, "but you must know that this engine and his crew prevented a serious accident. You and others might've been badly hurt. Any faster and he would've destroyed your shop. It would serve you right for putting it in such an inconvenient place. It was a very..."

The Fat Controller stared at Duck's lathered face, then back to the barber.

"It was a very, erm, close shave if you will." The barber looked at Duck.

"Oh... Oh..." said the barber, "Excuse me." He got a bucket of water and washed Duck's face.

"I'm sorry, Duck. I didn't know you were being a brave engine."

"That's alright sir. I didn't know that either!" said Duck.

"You were very brave indeed." smiled the Fat Controller, "and I'm proud of you. I shall tell City of Truro about you next time he comes."

"Oh, sir!" Duck felt happier than he had been for weeks as Thomas pulled him out of the barber shop.

"And," added the Fat Controller, "Once you're repaired, you're coming home."

"Home sir? You mean the yard?"

"Of course!"

"But sir! They don't like me anymore. They like Diesel," said Duck worriedly.

"Not now," the Fat Controller smiled, "I never believed Diesel. I caught him lying about Henry this morning, so I sent him packing. The engines are sorry and want you back." Duck was very happy.

A few days later, Duck returned from the Works and was surprised to find a whole asset of engines at the shed.

"Did you all come here just to see me?"

"Of course," said Gordon.

"We're all very sorry we didn't believe you." said James.

"Please forgive us." said Henry.

Duck did of course, and all the engines were the best of friends again. But little did they know that they hadn't heard the last from Diesel...


	3. The World's Strongest Engine

It has now been many years since Diesel's last visit to Sodor. The Fat Controller had made many additions to his fleet like Oliver the Great Western Engine, 'Arry and Bert the scrap Diesels, Salty the Dockside Diesel, and Harvey the Crane Engine.. But even with all these additions, there was still a lot of work to do at the Docks, and Salty was getting tired out.

"Argh, captain! 'Tis a storm coming for us engines! I need help shunting all these trucks!" he said to Cranky.

"Well, I honestly couldn't care less." grumped Cranky.

"Argh, ya better care. I'm worked off me wheels!" Salty set back to work, still out of breath.

Just then, Henry arrived.

"I'm here for my shipment of produce!" he called.

"Ah, I'm almost ready..." panted Salty. He shunted the last of the vans and the brakevan.

"All ready to go, me hartey!" The guard blew his whistle and Henry set off.

"Peep! Peep! Goodbye!" he whistled. Salty honked his horn in reply and Henry thundered off.

The Troublesome Trucks were cross however; they didn't want to move, but Henry had already moved them out of the Docks.

"Let's pay him out! That'll teach 'im!" whispered the trucks excitedly.

"We'll do it on the hill!" said the front truck. The trucks chattered about, but Henry was blistfully unaware of the trucks' plan.

Soon, they approached the hill.

"This'll be quick and easy!" Henry thought, but this was the chance the trucks had wanted.

"On! On! On!" screamed the trucks as they bumped Henry. Henry was caught off guard, and wasn't prepared.

The driver applied the brakes, but the trucks were too fast.

"Help!" cried Henry as he flew past James at the junction.

"What was that?!" exclaimed James.

Henry approached a curve, and the trucks pushed with all their strength. Henry's tender derailed, causing a chain reaction amongst the train. Henry's front flew off the rails, and suddenly came a snap!

"My wheel!" cried Henry. His front wheel had snapped off and was now lying by the tracks.

"Oh, dear..." groaned Henry sadly.

Harvey soon arrived with the Breakdown Train.

"This can't be good for the railway. Salty's already worked off his wheels at the Docks." Harvey said. Henry was upset.

BoCo arrived and took Henry to the Works on a flatbed.

That night, the Fat Controller talked to his engines about the predicament.

"Henry has had an accident," he announced, "We will need an engine to take his place. So Diesel will help out." The engines exchanged disgusted looks.

"Sir, surely a class 08 won't be able to handle all of Henry's work...?" asked Gordon.

"Well, I'll get a B12 from the Other Railway to replace Henry, while Diesel does varied jobs across the railway." the Fat Controller said. The engines were fuming at this.

"I hope Henry comes back soon," said Percy.

"He can shunt more than Diesel anyday!" agreed Thomas.

"Trucks are noone's friends..." grunted Gordon.

"Indeed! It's disgusting!" sulked James.

The next day, the B12 arrived. He was nice enough, but the engines hated the idea of having Diesel back.

When Diesel arrived at the Docks, Duck was horrified.

"Why is he here?!" he fumed to Oliver.

"Who? That black Diesel?" asked Oliver, "What's so bad about him?"

"He told lies about us, and he always says he's 'revolutionary.' Pah!" snorted Duck indignantly. Oliver was cross indeed.

Diesel was talking to the Fat Controller.

"So, sir... What's my job?" asked Diesel in his oily voice.

"You are to help out here at the Docks," the Fat Controller explained, "You will shunt alongside Salty." Diesel looked over to the red Diesel on the siding, shunting some trucks. Diesel grinned.

"Of course, sir." he said and he oiled away towards Salty.

"So, I see there are more Diesels here. Delightful. It's so easy. I just shunt from here to there, and vice versa." Diesel grinned and he set to work. Salty didn't pay attention to Diesel's remarks.

Diesel, thinking he could get away with his bad behavior, banged some trucks full of China clay in a siding. But the siding led to the sea, and he bumped them right through the buffers and into the water,

"Oops..."

"Trucks overboard!" cried Salty, "Captain, ya sunk the trucks!" Diesel squirmed.

Suddenly, Bill and Ben arrived for their trucks, and were surprised to find them in the sea.

"Diesel!" fumed Bill, "Why are our trucks in the sea?!"

Diesel didn't answer and instead oiled away.

The Fat Controller wasn't pleased.

"You are obviously not doing well. You'll be sent to the Ffarquhar Branch if you won't behave." he boomed sternly.

Diesel was cross; he knew that mostly steam engines ran that line, and he didn't want to go there.

But later, Diesel was still acting up.

"When your worthy controller sees me being efficent, he'll scrap those steam engines once and for all!" he boasted to the trucks.

This gave the Troublesome Trucks a cheeky idea. As Diesel shunted a goods train for James, the trucks started to sing.

"Is that all you can haul?

Henry's loads are longer.

Is that all you can haul?

Henry must be stronger!" they giggled.

Diesel was annoyed; he thought he was stronger than Henry. This resulted him in forgeting his expeirence when he first he came to Sodor, with the old trucks.

"Grr... I'll push you all at the same time!" Diesel growled.

"Push us all, that's the longest.

Push us all, you'll be the strongest!" said the trucks.

"That's me!" smirked Diesel, "The World's Strongest Engine!"

So Diesel shunted five trucks, then ten, then fifteen, then twenty, then twenty-five... This kept on going until he had a long line of thirty trucks, ready to be pulled.

Thomas and Percy had arrived at the Docks for their cargo, and watched with interest.

"What's he doing?" asked Percy.

"He wants to be the 'World's Strongest Engine.'" chuckled Thomas.

Diesel pushed and pushed, but the trucks were far too heavy for him to move.

"Push, push, push!" giggled the trucks.

Diesel kept on pushing, but the trucks didn't move. He decided to pull the trucks instead.

"Come on! Come on!" he fumed as he pulled as hard as he could. Thomas and Percy couldn't help but snicker.

"Heave ho, heave ho!

You can pull but we won't go!" sang the trucks. Diesel had had enough.

"Grrrr..." growled Diesel. He pulled, and he pulled until the strain was too much.

"Looks like the couplings' gonna snap," giggled Percy.

"Then he'll fall in Bulstrode, who's waiting for some china clay I think." agreed Thomas.

The coupling snapped, and Diesel's driver jumped. Diesel fell through some buffers and into Bulstrode, who had recently been restored and bought by a boat company.

"Well, at least my hull's fixed..." muttered Bulstrode.

"Grease and oil! I'm sunk!" cried Diesel, and he was.

The trucks and the engines laughed, much to Diesel's dismay.

The Fat Controller arrived on the new B12. He looked down crossly at Diesel.

"I thought you'd be a proper assistant for Salty, but I guess i was wrong. You'll be sent to the Ffarquhar Branch to shunt in the yard at Ffarquhar." he said sternly. Diesel growled crossly as Thomas and Percy puffed away without a word.

James arrived for his train, and gasped.

"That's too many trucks!" he cried. The B12 smiled.

"I can take the other half of the train, if you like." he said. James agreed to the idea, and he and the B12 took the train.

Diesel couldn't help but notice that this was his last chance to redeem himself as a useful engine.


	4. Diesel Proves Himself

Diesel oiled into Knapford, where Thomas was with his coaches. Thomas gave Diesel a disaproving look.

"Don't you cause any trouble. I earned that branchline, after all." Diesel scowled.

"I won't ruin it. Relax... I'm just here to shunt." Thomas puffed away, still skeptical.

Diesel oiled onto the branchline. He passed Daisy, who was a bit surprised; she had never seen him before.

"Who in the world is that thing?" she thought. Diesel snorted and scurried past the young Diesel railcar.

Diesel arrived at Ffarquhar Yards, to find lots of trucks ready to be shunted.

"Well, this is a lot... Better get to work, I guess." He set to work at once, pushing and pulling the trucks into place.

When Toby arrived with Henrietta later that day, he was surprised to find all the trucks in their proper sidings, and a very tired out Diesel.

"Diesel, this is fine work!" said Toby. Diesel grinned to himself and he continued shunting for the rest of the day.

That night, Toby was telling the other engines at Ffarquhar about it.

"He actually did some work. It's nice to see him changing." said Toby.

"I don't trust him. Once you become devious, you stay devious," grumbled Percy.

"He's probably frightened of going back to the Other Railway. I've heard his brothers are being cut up for scrap," remarked Thomas. Toby and Percy looked at each other.

"That must be why he's working so hard. He doesn't want to get sent away." said Percy, "To me, it sounds kind of phony."

"I don't know, Percy..." sighed Toby.

The next morning, Diesel worked hard shunting trucks in the yard. The Fat Controller eventually heard of Diesel's hard work and was pleased.

He drove to Ffarquhar straight away.

"Well, Diesel. I suppose you're finally becoming a useful asset to our railway. If you keep this up, I may change my mind about sending you away next week." smiled the Fat Controller. Diesel gulped; he didn't want to go back, so he quickly set to work shunting some trucks.

Meanwhile, Duck, Oliver, and Edward were talking at Tidmouth about Diesel.

"I don't feel comfortable having Diesel here. He may try something any moment," fumed Duck crossly.

"Judging by what you told me, it doesn't sound good," agreed Oliver.

"Now, I'm sure Diesel had good reason for it," said Edward. Duck let off steam indignantly.

"Diesel doesn't have reasons for anything. He just does something whenever he feels like it."

"To be fair though, you did let him pull those old trucks." remarked Edward. That made Duck think for a moment.

"Well... That's true." Oliver eyed Duck suspiciously.

"You never told me that..." Duck sighed.

"I didn't want you to know that part. I never thought much of it until now." said Duck.

He puffed away with his trucks, still thinking about what Edward had said.

That night, Diesel was tired out.

"Now to rest my wheels..." he thought.

But as he approached the shed, he was shocked to find out that all four births of Ffarquhar Sheds have been filled.

"Where am I supposed to sleep?!" fumed Diesel angrily.

"Well... Try the goods shed," said Daisy smugly.

"Sorry Diesel, but there's no more room here. Try Tidmouth." said Toby. Diesel wasn't happy about this, but he scurried off anyway.

"Grr... Steam engines... Can never trust them..." Diesel muttered to himself, "and yet it's my only chance not to get scrapped." Diesel murmured as he scurried past Knapford. He looked over and saw the construction of a new shed in the yard.

"Maybe I'll get to sleep there when it's finished..." grunted Diesel and he soon approached Tidmouth Sheds.

Some of the engines were there, talking about the day. Diesel couldn't help but notice that there was one empty birth left in the shed.

"Excuse me... Can I sleep here?" asked Diesel hopefully. The engines stopped talking and noticed the black Diesel that was on the turntable.

Donald and Douglas exchanged a cross look.

"I dinna think so." huffed Donald.

"Why?!" growled Diesel crossly.

"Well, you called us names for one. Second, you were being silly at the Docks." interrupted Henry.

"Please! There's no more room at Ffarquhar! Just let me sleep!" groaned Diesel.

"He seems desperate..." whispered Edward to Duck. Duck felt a bit guilty inside; he knew that it was unfair for them not to let Diesel sleep there. After all, everybody's had their incidents. Plus, he had to admit that he was partially responsible for Diesel's rampage.

"I think he should sleep here," said Duck bravely. Everybody else stared at Duck, even Diesel.

"Are you serious?!" fumed Douglas, "He framed ye for calling everybody names and all of a sudden ya forget that?!"

"Well... Diesel can have the opportunity to be Really Useful if given the chance," interrupted Edward.

Diesel was surprised; he didn't quite know what was going on.

"*sigh* Fine. But just for one night..." grumbled Gordon. Diesel sighed with relief and scurried into the shed. He fell asleep happily.

The next morning, he woke up to the sound of wheeshing steam.

He opened his eyes to find James puffing out of the shed, who was starting his day's work.

"Better get going..." thought Diesel as his driver started him up. He scurried off to Ffarquhar Yards as quickly as possible.

But when Diesel arrived at Ffarquhar, he was surprised to find the Fat Controller standing on the platform.

"Ah, Diesel. I have decided that since you've done so well lately that you'll be part of my railway!" said the Fat Controller. Diesel was delighted; he'd never have to be scrapped.

"Oh, thank you sir!" said Diesel.

That night, Diesel arrived at Tidmouth Sheds. This time, none of the engines said a word, not even Duck. Diesel was a bit puzzled.

"Why are you all not screaming at me like last night?" he wondered aloud. The engines looked from to side to side.

"Well... we decided to let the past go," began Gordon.

"But we still don't trust you!" spluttered James. Gordon looked over.

"Yes, that is true. Until you be nice to us, we won't trust you." Diesel scowled.

"Fine, I _won't _be nice. I don't like steam engines anyway..." and Diesel scuttled away indignantly.

These days, Diesel can be see shunting at various yards all over the Island. He's still devious and sometimes plays tricks, but always knows how to be a Useful engine.


End file.
